Snow the Fox
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: Snow was just a normal daredevil until she joined the Sonic Team. A crossover of all the tv shows and games. Rated T for safety.
1. Meet Snow

Note- Snow the Fox belongs to me and I do not own Sonic.

"Ready guys?" A electric blue fox said. She had kiwi green goggles, a hot pink gear rider, and two tails.

"Ready Snow!" A green fox said.

"Ok." The electric blue fox said and got on her gear rider and pulled down her goggles down to her eyes. She dove down into a halfpipe. She jumped up and used her two tails to fly and land on her gear rider. She did many other tricks and was having so much fun, she didn't notice the arrival of a certain blue hedgehog and a two tailed orange fox.

"She's good Tails." The hedgehog said.

"I know. So this is the legendary Snow." The fox said.

"And she has two tails. Is there a possibility she's related to you?" The hedgehog asked.

"She might be a distant relative." Tails said. "So, does she make the cut Sonic?"

"I don't know Tails." Sonic said. "But, she has to be fast on foot to be apart of the Sonic Team."

Snow had just finished when she saw Tails and Sonic. She flew over to them. "Hey, who are you?" She demanded.

"Not knowing who I am! You must be joking!" Sonic laughed. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Miles Prower. But call me Tails!" Tails said.

"I'm Snow the Fox. So, why were you watching me?" Snow asked.

"We wanted to make sure you can handle training." Sonic said.

"Training?" Snow said confused.

"Let me explain." Tails said. "We are finding new recruits for the Sonic Team."

"I can take anything! Bring it on!" Snow said.

"Okay, first test is making a chili dog." Sonic said.

"Sonic, here's some money. Get a chili dog." Tails said and handed Sonic a five dollar bill.

Sonic ran off to the nearest chili dog stand and got himself his usual. He was back in one minute. "So, the real test. How fast can you run or fly?" Sonic said.

"Yes, a big part of being part of the team is speed. But, since you can fly you automatically pass!" Tails said.

"What's the next test?" Snow asked.

"There's no more tests! You pass!" Sonic said.

"So, I'm part of the team?" Snow asked.

"Yes. Now, follow us to the house." Sonic said.

* * *

The Sonic Team's house was very big. The trio walked inside and a black and red hedgehog was on a blue couch. "Who's that?" He asked.

"This is Snow the Fox. Snow, this is Shadow." Sonic said.

A silver hedgehog was in the kitchen. "Hey Silver!" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic! Hey Tails!" The hedgehog said. "Who's the new girl?"

"That's Snow. Snow, this is Silver." Sonic said.

Sonic showed Snow all the rooms in the house. And finally, they saw Snow's room.

It was plain white but had posters of different gear riders. "And this is your room Snow." Sonic said.

"This is awesome guys!" Snow said.

"Jet helped us find the posters. And every Sonic Team member gets something when they move in so, we got you a new gear rider." Sonic said as he held out a new white gear rider and new white goggles.

"Woah." Snow said as she took her old goggles off and put on the new ones. She took the new gear rider.

"So, dinner's at five, don't be late. And, I want you to meet my brother. He should be outside riding his gear rider." Sonic said. "Well, see you at dinner!"

The two boys left the room and Snow wanted to meet Sonic's brother. She walked outside and saw a green hedgehog riding a gear rider. "Hey!" Snow yelled.

"Huh?" The hedgehog said and looked at Snow. "Who are you?"

Snow blushed at the sight of the hedgehog. "I'm... Snow." Snow said.

"Name's Manic." He said. "Hey, wanna hang out before my practice?"

"Sure. So, what are you practicing later?" Snow asked.

"Drums." Manic said. "Hey, wanna hear me play?"

"Sure." Snow said.

"Ok." Manic said as he rubbed his medallion. A drum set appeared in front of me. Manic started to play and Sonic came outside.

"Hey bro! Practice time!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah Manic! Stop playing for that fox!" A pink hedgehog said. "And you used up your medallion's power!"

The drum went back to the medallion. "Sorry Sonya. But I just wanted to play for Snow. Anyway, Snow, this is my sister Sonya." Manic said.

"Nice to meet you." Snow said.

"Ugh... practice is cancelled. And, nice to meet you Snow." Sonya said.

"That's great!" Manic said. "Hey Snow, wanna go out for lunch?"

"Sure." Snow said. "I'll pay."

"No, I got it covered." Manic said and he got on his gear rider. Snow got her gear rider and they both rode off.

"Aren't they so cute together Sonic?" Sonya said.

"I guess." Sonic said.

"Do you think he told her?" Sonya asked.

"Tell Snow what?" Sonic asked.

"About being a prince! He's always been embarrassed about it." Sonya said.

"I'm sure he told her." Sonic said.

* * *

"So Snow, why did you start gear riding?" Manic asked.

"Well, when I was ten I heard of a prince who loved gear riding. I just can't remember his name." Snow said.

Manic blushed. "A prince who gear rides? That sounds hilarious!" Manic laughed.

"So, how far is this restaurant?" Snow asked.

"We should be there soon." Manic said. "Here it is!"

We walked in and were seated right away. "So, Manic. Why were we seated so quickly? You couldn't have a reservation." Snow asked. Then, the waiter came.

"Hello Prince Manic." The waiter said. "Can I start you off with drinks?"

"I'll have a Coke, please." Manic said.

"I'll have lemonade, please." Snow said.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." The server said and he walked away.

"Manic, why did the waiter call you 'Prince Manic'?" Snow asked. She got no answer. "Manic, why?"

"Because... I am a prince." Manic said.

"Your the prince I heard about." Snow said. "But, why would you hide that?"

"Because I don't want to be judged by my parents. I wanted to be a normal person like everyone else." Manic said.

"But you didn't have to hide it. Your a cool guy and I don't care if you're a prince or not." Snow said.

"You... don't care?" Manic said.

"Of course I don't care. It doesn't matter if your rich or poor. Royalty or normal. I will still like you." Snow said.


	2. Manic the Thief

"Thank you Snow." Manic said. "You know, I've never met a girl as awesome as you Snow."

"Thanks Manic." Snow said.

The waiter came back with drinks. "Have you decided yet?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, we have." Manic said. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries."

"I'll have the spaghetti." Snow said.

"Ok." The waiter said and walked off.

"So, Manic, why do you play the drum?" Snow asked.

"It was my destiny. And, I grew up in the streets so it was the cheapest thing I could play." Manic said.

"You grew up in the streets? I thought you were a prince!" Snow said.

"Well, long story short, my mom had to give me up so I could fulfill a prophecy." Manic said.

"How did you go to school?" Snow asked.

"I was homeschooled." Manic said. He then held up a five dollar bill.

"Hey! That's mine!" Snow said.

"Ok." Manic said and handed Snow the five dollar bill.

"Thank you." Snow said. The waiter came with the food.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter said as he walked away.

"So, why don't we go to the gear rider park after lunch?" Manic asked.

"That would be great Manic!" Snow said.

* * *

Manic and Snow were riding towards the gear rider park. "We're here!" Manic said.

"Got your goggles?" Snow asked.

"Yeah I have mine." Manic said and got out a pair of green goggles.

Snow pulled her goggles down and got on her gear rider. "Watch this." Snow said and went off the halfpipe. She got some air and did a 360 while flying and landed on her gear rider.

"Wait for me Snow!" Manic said as he pulled down his goggles and got on his gear rider. He went down the halfpipe.

"Look at Snow and that hedgehog." A green fox whispered to his friends.

"Why is she with him?" Another fox whispered.

"Maybe he's her cousin?" Another fox added.

"She would've told us." The green fox said.

"Snow! Manic!" Sonya yelled.

"Huh?" Snow said.

"It's dinner!" Sonic yelled.

"Time sure does fly by fast Snow." Manic said.

"We're coming!" Snow yelled rode her gear rider towards Sonya and Sonic. Manic followed her.

"So, Snow, did you have a great time?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah. Manic is awesome." Snow said.

"He told you about what he is?" Sonya asked.

"Yes." Snow said.

"That means he really trusts you." Sonya said.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shadow asked.

"Me and Manic were gear riding." Snow said.

"Gear riding eh? Sounds fun." Silver said.

"It was! Snow is a master!" Manic said.

"I wouldn't call myself a master." Snow said.

"You look like master of riding." Cream said.

"Ok, enough about gear riding. It's time for dinner. Tonight I tried a new recipe, pizza soup." Silver said and used his psychic powers to move the soup.

"Does he always do this?" Snow asked Manic.

"Yeah." He replied. "It's kinda scary to have hot food above your head."

"Eat up!" Silver said. The room was quiet except for the sipping and slurping of soup. Amy was feeding Cream and no one was talking.

* * *

After dinner Snow went to her room. She brushed her fur and before she went to sleep, she found a note on her pillow.

'_Wanna go to gear riding tomorrow? Meet me after breakfast. ~Manic'_

Snow smiled at the note. She put it on the nightstand and went to sleep.

The next morning, Snow got dressed and brushed her fur and went to the kitchen and ate pancakes. "Hey Snow! Ready to go?" Manic asked.

"Yeah I am!" Snow said and the two rode off.

* * *

"Snow's with that guy again." The green fox said.

"Wonder what their talking about." A yellow fox said.

"Then go and eavesdrop!" The green fox said.

"Ok." The yellow fox said and walked towards a place where he couldn't be seen.

"Then what happened next, Manic?" Snow asked.

"The Sonic Underground, the band I play in, saved the world by using our instruments." Manic said and when the two reached where the yellow fox was, Manic took the fox's wallet.

The fox had all the details he needed and ran back to the green fox. "What did you find out?" The green fox asked.

"His name is Manic. He plays in a band that saved the world called Sonic Underground. That's all I got." The yellow fox said. "Hey, want a chili dog? It's on me."

"Sure." The green fox said.

"Let me just get my wallet." The yellow fox said. "That little punk stole my wallet!"

* * *

Sonic got a feeling his brother did something wrong. Actually, he saw his brother take the wallet. He was in the middle of ordering a chili dog. "One chili dog. With the works." Sonic had said to the cashier.

"Here you go Prince Sonic." The cashier said and handed Sonic a chili dog.

"Keep the change." Sonic said and placed a five dollar on the counter and ate the chili dog in one bite. "And it's just Sonic. Here, I'm just a normal hedgehog."

"Hey look! It's Sonic!" The green fox yelled. "Maybe he can help!"

The two foxes ran over to Sonic. "Hey! Sonic! Can you help us?" The yellow fox asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Sonic asked.

"A green hedgehog took my wallet." The yellow fox said.

"Ugh.. I'll get it." Sonic said and ran towards Manic and Snow.

"Hey bro!" Manic said.

"Manic, give me the wallet." Sonic said.

"What wallet? Ok, here it is." Manic said and gave Sonic the wallet.

"Thank you." Sonic said and ran back to the foxes. He handed the wallet to the yellow fox. "Here you go. Sorry for my brother."

"That hedgehog is your brother?" The green fox said.

"Yeah. He's Prince Manic and he learned to pickpocket at a young age so it's kinda a habit of his'." Sonic said. "Hey! Manic! Snow! Get over here!"

"Hey bro!" Manic said. "So, what do you want?"

"Manic, say sorry to this fox." Sonic said.

"Sorry." Manic said.

"Come on Manic! We're going gear riding, remember?" Snow said.

"Oh yeah!" Manic said and got on his gear rider.


End file.
